The Birth of the Flame Alchemist
by Vanitas-Remnant
Summary: A epic story about your favorite military persons. Maes, Roy, and Havoc have to save Riza while trying to stay alive and they find the truth of Havoc's home.
1. Drunken Men

Hey this is my first story. And i have no idea about any Fma backrounds. And I only own Sazha Hawkeye(riza's niece). Pleas tell me what you think. More stories on the way!

* * *

><p>Rain steadily dropped from the sky, as a young male ran through the empty streets. Another lone kid sat behind a dumpster. The first kid had ink black hair, midnight blue eyes and a fair complexion. The other kid had dark black hair with green-yellow eyes and was tanner than the first. Roy Mustang finally reached the dumpster and skidded into the brick wall.<p>

"Shh! You couldn't be louder! Now be quiet or they'll hear us." Maes Hughes shushed the bruised boy. Roy peeked form behind the can. Three military men walked towards them from down the street. They were drunk and laughing, while dragging a bulging bag behind them.

"I don't like this situation." A bright blonde, blue eyed kid slid next to them. Maes shot him a look and grabbed Roy. Jean Havoc squished himself against the cold brick wall, and the other two kids. The men got louder. They stopped in front of the dumpster, not seeing the three boys.

"Ha! Nice, now lets dispose of the body before we get caught!" A dark voice said. Together the men lifted the lid and threw the bag in the mostly empty bin. The men left.

"Who could it be?" Havoc asked. The three of them lifted the lid and Maes lifted Roy up. Next was Havoc then Maes.

"Ok let's open the bag together, and see who it is." Roy instructed. A long blonde head slipped out of the bag, blood splattered everywhere. Roy recognized her. A girl who made Roy's mind short-circuit and fritz. Riza Hawkeye.

"Riza?" Roy asked. She moaned quietly. The three kids thought of the monsters that hurt their poor friend. Riza was a calm girl, who would give her advice and others would follow. Riza could become a leader.

"Let's get her out of here." Maes the voice of reason said. Roy and Maes jumped out of the bin, obviously knowing that Jean lived with a family who abused drugs and made him lift weights. Jean started to pick Riza up but stopped. Her leg was bent in an unnatural way.

"Roy, Maes, her leg is broken." Jean called. He still picked her up and got out of the bin. Jean put her down on the ground, letting Maes and Roy see their friend. Riza's hair tangled and knotted soaked in blood. Her mouth slightly ajar, with blood slowly slipping down her mouth. Her leg snapped in two different places. Jean, Roy and Maes carefully straightened it out. It popped back into place.

"Let's get her home. Her parents must be worried about her." Roy said standing up. Together Roy, Jean and Maes picked her up and walked to the Hawkeye house.

"No one is home." Maes commented. Roy wondered what happened. Usually the Hawkeye family were always home, and they always allowed Riza's friends to come play. Her father even started talking to Roy about teaching about Flame Alchemy.

"Well we have to do some-"Havoc started to say but Riza woke up.

"Wha'? Where am I? Wha's going on?" Riza said her voice all murky because of the blood. She winced as she tried to sit up. She clutched her leg.

"Riza, where are your parents?" Maes asked. Riza blinked through a black eye.

"Not here. They left to Resembool, to talk to my niece to see what happened to her parents." Roy, Maes and Havoc looked at each other at the same time for a second then back to Riza.

"You're an Aunt?" Havoc asked. Roy slapped him. Havoc growled at him, but Roy paid no attention.

"Well we have to get-"Maes started.


	2. Saving Riza

"Hey! What are you doing? That's private property!" Riza's neighbor called. Riza tried again to stand but fell to the ground. The old woman carefully walked around the fence and onto the Hawkeye property. Roy stepped over Riza and walked down the steps, right up to the old woman.

"My name is Roy Mustang, my friends Jean Havoc and Maes Hughes found Riza beat up in a dumpster and we came here to tell her parents but they're not here. Riza needs medical attention. I think her leg is broken and she lost a lot of blood." The old woman looked at the porch sympathetically.

"I'm sorry I cannot help you." With that she turned around and walked away, back to her house. Roy Mustang threw up his arms and walked back to the porch.

"The best I think I can help is to bring her over to my house and maybe my mom can help." Havoc said, bending down and sliding his arms under hers. Roy and Maes helped. Quickly the three of them walked around the Hawkeye house, to the small gate which led to Havoc's house. Hidden behind well trimmed trees was an old and falling apart shabby shack. Havoc led them into the shack and set Riza down on the messy bed. Roy and Maes looked around, stunned to see how their friend has to live.

"Don't be sad, guys. It's really not your fault. My fath-"

"Jean. Your father's going to be home in soon, and you know what happens if he catches you not there when he is there." Havoc's mother said from the door. They turned startled. Her blonde hair up in a ponytail, with snarls flowing down to her shoulders. Roy stood gaping at Havoc's mother. _'Wow. If Havoc's a mess than why is his mother so hot?'_

"Yes mother." Havoc sighed and sprinted into the house. Havoc glanced at Riza.

"Poor girl, isn't that the Hawkeye girl?" Riza opened her eyes and flicked them at her.

"Riza Hawkeye at your service, ma'am." Riza whispered. She knew the Havoc family. Laurence the father; Katarina the mother; Conner the oldest brother; Jean and Justin the twins; and Cody the baby. Even they let people that have a drug and drunk problems live there. Riza shuddered at the thought of the one man who tried to sneak into her house.


	3. Getting out Alive

"YOU STUPID KID! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Jean's father slapped Jean hard. Roy, Maes and Havoc's mother rushed to the window, allowing the three to see the kitchen window where Jean was clutching his face and Laurence the dad stood, pissed over his son.

"I LEAVE TO GO TO WORK AND YOU DECIDE TO RUN OFF WITH THE SLUT BEHIND US? ONE OF THESE DAYS IM GOING TO GRAB MY GUN AND SHOOT BOTH OF YOUR SHITTY HEADS OFF! NOW WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SLUT THAT IM MARRIED TO?" Laurence looked out the window. Katarina slipped away from the window and quietly entered the house.

"Please don't hurt him, Laurence. He was-"Slap. Laurence slapped Havoc again. She rushed over to him.

"GET BACK YOU SLUT!" Laurence screamed. She had to let Havoc go. Poor Havoc didn't stand a chance. Laurence beat his son, making sure he made marks. Blood streamed from Jean's mouth and multiple cuts.

"I HOPE IF YOU DECIDE TO RUN OFF AGAIN, THAT YOU NEVER COME BACK!" Laurence kicked Havoc one more time before stepping over his bleeding body.

"Clean up this mess, I don't want it staining the floor." He said before walking away. Seconds later Havoc stood up. Roy and Maes gasped. They could hear Katarina's quiet cries, and Havoc mumbling to his mom.

"Who are you?" Roy and Maes pulled back from the window to face Conner, Jean's oldest brother. Maes remembered him, from one of the men who dumped Riza's body in the trash can.

"I am Maes Hughes. You're the monster who beat up our poor friend!" Maes coiled his hands into fists. Conner raised an eyebrow. His bulking body was literately twice the size of Maes. Roy jumped towards Riza.

"Don't touch her. You'll have to go through me first!" Conner laughed. Roy and Maes looked at each other. Conner reached over and pushed Roy away from Riza and he slid in front of Riza.

"You two cant' stand up to me can you? Ha! You're two useless pipsqueaks, who can't do a thing!" Conner reached towards Riza's neck. Suddenly Conner fell to the floor, a small dart sticking out of his neck. Roy and Maes whipped their heads to Havoc who stood at the door.

"Let's get outta here." Havoc said. Katarina slid next to him. "Let me help first." She slipped past her son and placed the white box down on the ground next to Riza.

"Why didn't you protect him, from that psychopath? He looks like he was hit by a train!" Roy blurted out. Katarina's soft eyes glanced at the ground then back to her work. She had been wrapping Riza's leg, and just started putting splints on.

"I can't help him. It's not my choice, whether or not my husband decides to beat my son up. I know Laurence has a good heart, but it's the way he uses it. Laurence lets Conner, Justin and Cody do whatever but expect Jean to do everything. I wanna protect my child from him but I don't have the guts." She stood up, picking up the box. She nodded towards her son and slipped out of the room.

Present.


	4. Breathe Mustang, Breathe

"Roy? Are you ok?" Sazha Hawkeye asked, shaking Roy awake.

"Wha'? Wha's going on?" Roy mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Silly, you fell asleep and started shaking really bad and almost fell out of your chair." Her wind-chime voice enticing Roy.

"So if I may ask, what was the dream about?" Sazha asked. Riza and the rest of the gang circled around Roy as he told of the strange dream.

"Mustang. That happened forever ago. You must have been remembering the past." Havoc smiled, pulling the cigarette from his mouth.


End file.
